1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging apparatus, and, more specifically, to a packaging apparatus for a multiplicity of filtering elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, filter devices have been widely used to remove contaminants from fluids. A relatively recent development has been the point-of-use water filter, which is used to filter water intended for human consumption. As the public demand for and acceptance of such point-of-use filters were substantially price dependent, a need existed for production-efficient designs and methods to provide concomitant cost reductions in the manufacture of such devices.